Solo amigos
by AlissaHunter
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha es todo un conquistador. Pero eso no fue así toda su vida, en preparatoria no pudo conseguir el corazón de su mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno ¿Lo logrará 10 años después y siendo un hombre totalmente diferente? ADAPTACIÓN A LA PELÍCULA "SOLO AMIGOS".
1. Una confesión fallida

Naruto no me pertenece, es de el grandioso M.K.

La trama tampoco, tan solo es una adaptación de la película del año 2005, "Solo amigos" dirigida de Roger Kumble. Estoy segura que muchos de nosotros la hemos visto.

* * *

2003, New Jersey

Un pelinegro escribía con ganas sobre un anuario, bueno más bien sobre SU anuario, ya que no se trataba sobre cualquier chica, si no de Sakura Haruno, a lo que él consideraba que la palabra perfección le quedaba corta, y quien para su desgracia o bendición -aún no estaba muy seguro- era su mejor amiga desde hacía ya varios años.

"Querida Sakura: cuando estoy contigo, no siento que estemos en el instituto, sino en nuestro mundo de Sakura y Sasuke donde vemos programas de televisión o practicamos para las animadoras. Siento que puedo ser yo mismo cuando estoy contigo. Sakura, somos amigos desde hace mucho, pero yo quiero ser algo más. Quisiera que pudiera ser tu novio. Atentamente Sasuke, tu fantasmita amigable."

El chico miraba con atención el anuario frente a el y una foto de ambos, donde Sakura estaba por besarle... claro si la doblaba bien y no se miraba el mariscal de campo que se encontraba en medio de ambos. Suspiró fuertemente y puso en reproducción esa canción tan ridícula que le recordaba a ella, mientras se observaba en el espejo.

Sasuke era un chico de estatura promedio, facciones normales y pelo negro alborotado. Tan solo tenía algunos problemas que no le hacían lucir como cualquier otro chico. Su piel era ridículamente pálida, lo que marcaba fácilmente su problema de acné, y su masa corporal estaba MUY debajo de lo normal, a pesar de estar sano. Tenía aparatos de ortodoncia lo cual no ayudaba para nada en mejorar su aspecto.

Su habitación era por completo un altar hacia Sakura, aunque era considerable por la estrecha amistad que mantenían. Por todas la paredes había fotos de ambos pegadas, recordándole los bellos momentos que habían pasado juntos todos esos años.

-Levanta la mano si tienes un hermano maricón -gritó su hermano mayor, Itachi, al encontrarse una escena no muy masculina, en donde Sasuke cantaba frente al espejo esa ridícula canción que era como el himno en la amistad que tenía con la pelirrosa.

-¡MAMÁ! -fue lo que dijo el pelinegro antes de que su hermano corriera fuera de su habitación-. Baka, ¿será que no sabe tocar la puerta? ¿Nadie sabe lo que es la intimidad en esta casa? Pues... yo no soy un maricón.

...

El pelinegro recorría el camino a casa de su mejor amiga practicando las palabras que diría cuando le entregara el anuario. Incluso las personas que lo escuchaban lo tomaban como un loco, a él no le importaba, esa noche, sería la GRAN NOCHE. Por fin ella sabría sobre sus sentimientos. ¿Y qué mejor que decirlo en la fiesta que ella dará por su próxima graduación de preparatoria?

- Sakura, te he firmado el anuario... Sakura te he firmado el anuario... no eso suena extraño -el chico se bajó de su bicicleta y entró a terreno de la casa de la chica -. Sakura, voy abriendo la puerta...

Puso la cadena de seguridad a su bicicleta en la entrada de la casa, dejó la mochila sacando únicamente el anuario el cual besó -para la buena suerte- y aspiró hondo tratando de juntar fuerzas para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, antes de tocar el timbre para entrar a la fiesta.

- ¿Qué pasó chicos? -dijo mientras pasaba un grupo a su lado, quienes naturalmente lo ignoraron-. Curso del 2003, nos hemos graduado -nuevamente ignorado-. Eh, chicos, buena temporada -terminó diciendo mientras pasaba entre los jugadores de football americano.

A lo lejos observó a una pareja, un rubio y una peliazul, que se besaban mientras reían levemente. Parecía que estaban teniendo un buen tiempo, pero igual él debía tener una explicación sobre lo que estaba sucediendo e iba a interrumpirlos.

-Oigan chicos...

-Sasuke Uchiha, señoras y señores -dijo animadamente el rubio al ver al moreno frente a ellos.

-Felicidades por tu graduación, Sasuke -dijo tímidamente la chica.

-Pero ¿qué es todo esto? se suponía que seríamos solo nosotros cuatro, no todo el instituto -se sentía hasta ofendido por lo que se encontró al llegar a casa de su amiga-.

-Es que su familia decidió hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Sakura por la graduación -explicó la peliazul.

El chico suspiró pesadamente y en ese momento el anuario comenzó a pesarle sobre sus manos.

-Entonces hoy es la gran noche ¿no? -el rubio trataba de entender su comportamiento tan extraño. Nunca le había importado compartir a su popular amiga con todos los chicos del instituto que pretendían ser amigos suyos. El solo evitó el contacto visual observando el suelo.

-¿Dónde está?

-La hemos visto entrar al garaje con el equipo de basquetball -la chica nuevamente contesto a su amigo.

-Tranquilo teme, que esta es tu gran oportunidad de salir de la zona de amigos, dattebayo -lo animó el rubio, levantando un vaso rojo de plástico en su dirección.

-Entonces creo que... lo haré, lo haré -el chico parecía un poco más confiado mientras se alejaba de ellos. Sus amigos tomaron nerviosamente tomaron de sus bebidas, no había manera de que lo lograra.

El preocupado azabache casi corrió en dirección al garaje, aunque una vez ahí solo se quedó parado tratando de encontrarla con la mirada. Su sorpresa fue enorme al verla bailando alocadamente con uno de los del equipo, mientras casi restregaba su trasero en él.

-Sakura... -susurró al verla corriendo y gritando emocionada hacía el.

-¡Sasuke-kun! Viniste al fin -ella se tiró en sus brazos y el chico la levantó un poco, lo que su débil cuerpo le permitió sin perder el equilibrio-. Me da mucho gusto -la chica rompió el abrazo y salió corriendo tomada de su mano, a lo que él sabía perfectamente que era su habitación.

-Ven, ven -gritaba emocionada por las escaleras- ¡Aah! -gritó al tirarse pesadamente a su cama, después de cerrar la puerta-. Sasuke simplemente se sentó a su lado.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Por fin nos graduamos! -la chica levantó las piernas, acto en el que el moreno pudo ver perfectamente la ropa interior de su amiga debido a su corto vestido -. Ah, que calor... -dijo sentándose de una vez.

-Sí, si... -la pelirrosa notó algo extraño a su amigo, el no solía ser así de calmado cuando estaban juntos. Algo estaba pasando con él.

-¿Qué pasa? -la chica puso toda su atención en su mejor amigo que estaba sentado frente a ella.

-Hay algo que siempre he querido decirte... -su corazón estaba queriendo salir por su boca de lo nervioso que se encontraba- yo...

-Sakura Haruno, ahí estas -uno de los jugadores de football americano entró a la habitación, algo ebrio.

- Hola, Kisame -su primer intento había sido frustrado por el estúpido mariscal de campo.

-Cállate paliducho -el extraño chico de piel casi azul con facciones parecidas a las de un pez empujó fácilmente al Uchiha haciéndolo caer de la cama, y se arrodillo frente a la ojijade.

-Sakura, -tomó un anuario de la cama- ¿Puedes poner tu firma aquí en mi anuario? -su aliento a alcohol se podía oler metro a distancia.

-Te la doy después -la chica parecía un poco molesta.

- ¿Me la das luego? -Preguntó en un tono pervertido, la chica solamente rio de la estupidez de su comentario, pero al parecer él no había notado el sarcasmo en su tono de voz - ¡Que linda!... ¡Necesito cerveza! -gritó al salir de la habitación de la recién graduada.

-¿Como pude haber salido con él? -el chico tomaba su asiento junto a ella en la cama mientras decía lo mismo.

-¡IGUALES! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 dskjfhldsfhsd -solamente se escuchó sobre su juego de palabras.

Ambos soltaron a reír, la chica se inclinó a reírse más a gusto y aprovechó para morder a su amigo en las piernas, quien se puso un poco... incómodo. Finalmente la pelirrosa recargo su cabeza sobre las piernas de su amigo. Él pudo una mano en su cabezo y comenzó a peinarlo con sus dedos, justo en ese momento... tocaron la puerta.

-¡Pase! -gritó la chica, tomando su lugar a lado de su amigo.

-Hola Sakura -dijo gangosamente el pelirrojo que se encontraba tocando.

-Ah, hola Sasori -el chico tenía una larga y descuidada cabellera roja, unos patéticos lentes redondos y su gusto en moda... no era uno de los mejores.

-He estado buscándote -dijo mientras se abrazaba de la guitarra que tenía en sus manos.

-No sabía que tocaras la guitarra.

-He pensado que... pues, eh, quiero ser un músico famoso -dijo en su patético tono de voz. La pareja solamente asintió -Y bueno.. te escribí una canción...

-Una canción, ¡qué lindo! -dijo emocionada la chica, mientras observaba a su amigo, quien solo dijo "hmp".

-Se llama "Cuando Sakura sonríe" -la chica sonrió mientras soltaba un "aww" enternecida por el desaliñado muchacho. Sasuke a su vez, lo fulminaba con la mirada.

El chico comenzó a tocar su instrumento, o bueno, al menos eso intentó, ya que la primera vez no pudo salir del primer acorde. Ni la segunda, ni la tercera. En fin, parecía que realmente el chico no sabía tocar la guitarra, ni cantar, tan siquiera un poquito. Frustrado se maldijo, asustando a la chica, por lo que marcó el límite de tolerancia de Sasuke.

-Sasori -dijo levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al entrometido muchacho-... ¿Por qué no vuelves en otro momento? Ya que puedas sacar la canción apropiadamente -a pesar de las negaciones del pelirrojo, el moreno pudo sacarlo del cuarto, para encontrarse nuevamente a solas con su mejor amiga.

-Bueno... -dijo sentándose a lado de la chica de sus sueños.

-¡Ay! Casi se me olvida -la chica rodó hacía atrás de la cama y tomó algo- tengo un regalito para ti. Es un poco cursi, pero me gustó mucho, ¡mira! -ella se encontraba detrás de el, pasando sus brazos por encima de sus hombros y extendiendo una camisa en su pecho. ¿Te la puedes poner? ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! di que sí, por favor.

-Está bien -el moreno rápidamente se quitó una de las camisas que llevaba y se puso el regalo de su amiga para complacerla. Volteó a su amiga, quien esperaba ansiosamente verlo con la camisa puesta-. Me queda un poco... grande.

-¡Te queda perfecta! -dijo la chica complemente emocionada. Comenzó a leer la camisa de su amigo- "Malteadas hay muchas, pero un mejor amigo se ama ¡prrrrr siempre!"

La camisa, de un extraña color azul pastel, tenía en grande y resaltado en color rosa la frase, y también una imagen de dos gatitos, uno azul más oscuro y uno rosa más claro, que en lugar de tener la cara de un minino, tenía sus caras. En pocas palabras, ridículo le quedaba corto.

-¡Esta adorable! Quiero que la mire mi mamá ¡le va a encantar! -la chica comenzó a tirar de el para llevarlo con su madre- Vamos, vamos.

-Pero es que tu... no... espera -el chico de alguna manera pudo tirar de vuelta a su ansiosa amiga a la cama, para poder hablar con ella- ¡ESPERA, ESTAMOS OCUPADOS! -gritó un tanto enojado a quien fuera que estuviera tocando la puerta en ese momento.

-Sasuke-kun ¿qué tienes? -la chica parecía preocupada por el inusual comportamiento de su mejor amigo.

-Sí, sí, si... es que... firmé tu anuario y realmente quisiera que lo leyeras -el chico tomó su anuario de la cama y lo sostuvo entre sus manos antes de dárselo a la chica.

-Ok -fueran las palabras de la chica al tomar el anuario- él se alejó de ahí, se paró frente a un espejo y observó con detenimiento la camisa. Lo único que le faltaba.

-Por favor, Dios... -la chica rio en alto y el no entendía que le podía parecer tan gracioso.

-"Mi cosita -comenzó a leer- fue un gusto entrar en tu casita del amor" -la chica abrió su boca en una perfecta O, el Uchiha corrió hacia ella desesperado.

-Eso no es mi... eso no fue lo que escribí -arrebató de las manos de la pelirrosa el libro y buscó el nombre en el- Este es... es el anuario de Kisame -la chica lucía confundida, al igual que el.

Su mundo se vino abajo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por ocurrir, gritó un demasiado masculino "no puede ser" antes de salir corriendo de la habitación y bajar casi volando las escaleras para encontrar con lo que más temía... El mariscal de campo leyendo su curso, pero romántica nota en el anuario de la que había sido su mejor amiga de años, frente A TODO EL INSTITUTO.

Inútilmente trato de quitar de las manos del chico su anuario, quien con solo empujarlo para atrás lograba alejarlo lo suficiente para seguir leyendo, mientras los graduados reían por sus ridículas palabras de amor. El chico rendido y avergonzado dejó de luchar contra el mariscal de campo, mientras llegaba a la parte donde le pedía que fueran novios, a la vez que la chica baja por las escaleras y escuchaba eso.

-Es una broma, es una broma entre Sakura y yo -trató de defenderse avergonzado-

-Oigan -habló otro de los jugadores-. Miren la camiseta -En ese momento se dio cuenta que no se había quitado el ridículo regalo que su amiga le dio y la multitud empezó a reír con más ganas. Sin más que hacer corrió hacia la puerta esquivando a las personas quienes se reían descaradamente en su cara.

-¡Teme! -dijo Naruto alcanzándolo en la puerta, donde el quitaba la cadena de su bicicleta- No te preocupes, eso le pasa a todos.

-¡Déjenme solo! -el chico sentía que las cosas no podía ponerse peor.

-¡Sasuke-kun! -la chica salió corriendo de su casa, para alcanzar a su amigo- Quiero hablar de lo que escribiste. ¿De verdad es lo que sientes?

-¡No sé! -la chica se encontraba a detrás de él, pero aun así no volteó a verla- Tal vez... ¿por?

-Porque es lindo y no me lo había dicho jamás -el corazón de Sasuke estaba que iba a explotar. Se levantó y dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su amiga-. Te amo, Sasuke-kun... -lentamente sus rostros comenzaron a juntarse, finalmente para que encontrar los labios de su amiga besando su... ¿MEJILLA?- ...como a un hermano -la expresión del moreno era de confusión pura- ¿Somos amigos no?

-Pues claro -su tono de voz no era convincente, pero su amiga no logró notarlo. En ese momento Kisame abrió la ventana y comenzó a reírse de él, junto con un grupo de personas que habían escuchado toda la conversación.

-¡Cállate, Kisame! -la pelirrosa ya estaba molesta por las burlas dirigidas a su amigo- ¿No tienen algo mejor que hacer? ¡Ya, déjenlo en pez, no lo molesten! -Sasuke simplemente estaba parado sin decir nada. Tantas emociones lo tenían demasiado confuso.

-¡Bakas! -un abucheo de burla fue su respuesta- ¡Les enseñaré! ¡Les enseñaré a todos! -el equipo de football solo seguía burlándose de él. Tomó su bicicleta y la volteó en dirección a su casa- ¡Este pueblo está lleno de perdedores! ¡Y yo soy un ganador!

-Sasuke-kun, no... -su mejor amiga solamente gritaba mientras el dejaba el terreno de su casa.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha, y recuerden mi nombre... ¡Porque voy a ser alguien importante!

* * *

¡Disfrútenlo!


	2. 10 años después

Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a M.K.

La trama de la historia tampoco me pertenece, es de la película del 2005 "Solo amigos". Yo solo doy play y pause para poder escribir los diálogos.

* * *

Época actual, Los Ángeles.

El moreno se distraía jugando con la copa en su mano, mientras pretendía poner atención a los reclamos sin sentido de su acompañante, por no decir novia, bueno... en realidad ni pretendía escucharla, pero la muchacha seguía y seguía hablando ¿será que nunca iba a callarse?

El ambiente a su alrededor era un poco más tranquilo. Una música de fondo de época navideña y arreglos del mismo tipo. Las personas se divertían bailaban, o simplemente observaban a las bellas chicas encerradas en jaulas con un atuendo parecido al de la Sra. Claus, pero MUCHO más sexy. Al fin de cuentas era una fiesta ¿no?

-...Tengo sentimientos, necesidades, además de lo físico... ¿No tienes nada que decir en tu defensa? -Ahí está, por fin se había callado, aunque ahora esperaba una respuesta del muchacho, quien solo le dio un sorbo con cara de aburrido a su copa.

-Tú ya lo hablaste todo -dijo demasiado tranquilo. Pero claramente no era la respuesta que ella esperaba.

- ¿Sabes qué? Esto no funciona -su pose era la típica de cualquier chica enojada: sus manos en jarra apoyada en su cintura y ademanes exagerados, toda una escena dramática-. Que tengas suerte... y Yume... -pasó sus manos frente a su cara haciendo ¿manos de jazz? esa era nueva para el moreno- ¡Ya se va! -la chica se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Pero no, no, ahí no acababa su escena de drama- No sé porque jamás me tomas en enserio... -eso definitivamente hizo que el chico quisiera soltarse riendo, a pesar de tener la boca llena del líquido de su copa.

-¡Wow! -dijo volteando al lugar donde se encontraba sentado- Creo que Yume se fue -ese comentario hizo que la chica de alado soltara una pequeña risa. Y tan solo unos días antes de Navidad.

-Si lo vi -la chica mostraba un poco de compasión por la escena creada por su ex-acompañante.

-Y no hiciste nada, así que técnicamente eres un cómplice -sentenció el moreno.

-Soy inocente, señoría -contestó está siguiéndole el juego.

-¿Sabes? En algunas culturas te golpearían por eso -la chica mostró una cara de sorpresa por la audacia de su comentario.

-¡Ah!... Me encanta viajar -terminó diciendo siguiendo totalmente el juego. Esa era su invitación a empezar a usar realmente su capacidad de conquistarla.

-Sasuke Uchiha -dijo tendiendo una mano hacía la pelirroja.

-Soy Sora -tomó su mano y la estrechó.

-Por supuesto, ya que tus ojos azules son como el cielo -dijo dando referencia al significado de su mano. Jaló su cuerpo hacia el suyo mientras se levantaba y le hizo dar una vuelta para observar mejor su anatomía. Nada mal.

-Que destreza -dijo un castaño que había observado la escena completa.

...

Sasuke Uchiha realmente ya no era el de antes. Ya no quedaba ni una sombra de lo que el había sido en secundaria, hacía ya 10 años atrás. Tenía un buen empleo en una disquera, de alguna manera había conseguido ganar masa corporal y musculo y su piel ya no era tan pálida como antes, pero mucho menos bronceada que la mayoría de los chicos de LA, mientras que sus problemas de acné se había solucionado sin dejarle ni una marca.

Era un as en los deportes, sobre todo en el hockey, el cual practicaba seguido con sus amigos. Pero sobre todo, había conseguido entender cómo manejar fácilmente a las mujeres, y superó el que había sido su más grande problema durante toda su adolescencia: como salir de la zona de amigos.

-Eres una mala niña... -dijo hablando al teléfono con alguna de sus chicas- No tu eres una mala niña... Ya hablamos bastante... La próxima vez me marcas por cobrar... Está bien, nos vemos -dijo colgando su móvil. Ahora era tiempo de prestarle atención a su amigo-. ¿Cómo te fue anoche, Kiba?

-Llegué a las 10, y como a las 10:04 estaba frente a la computadora -confesó frustrado el castaño.

-Y ¿cómo va todo con Ino?

-Pues... voy a llevarla a comer.

-Espera, espera -puso el palo de hockey para impedir el paso a su amigo-. No hagas eso. No la lleves a comer.

-¿Por qué? -el Inuzuka se mostraba totalmente confundido.

-Es la vía rápida la zona de los amigos.

-¿Que es la zona de los amigos?

-Si ella decide que eres su amigo, -su mirada no estaba en el presente, parecía que el moreno recordaba alguna época en su vida no muy grata- ya no tienes ningún futuro ahí. Eres algo asexual a sus ojos, un hermano... una lámpara.

-No me gustaría ser lámpara.

-Entonces no seas su amigo -aconsejó el moreno- ¿ok? Mira, ¿vez a ese? por ejemplo -señaló a una pareja en la pista de patinaje. Un chico castaño de ojos perla patinaba torpemente, mientras su acompañante, una chica castaña de coletas, lo trataba de estabilizar tomándolo de la mano.

-¿La pareja?

-No, no, no, el hombre quisiera que fueran una pareja.

-¿De qué hablas? -Ahora sí, el castaño estaba totalmente perdido en esa conversación.

-Hablo de esto. Contacta a esa tal Ino Yamanaka, llámala ahora, cambia la cita para la noche, pórtate distante y pase lo que pase, bésala al final -el seguía sin despegar la vista de la "pareja" en la pista-. Los amigos no se besan.

-Bien -dijo rendido su amigo. ¿Por algo debía de decirlo, no? -Distante -repitió mientras sacaba el móvil de su bolsillo. Sasuke le hacía señales con la mano a la guapa muchacha de quien por fin había podido llamar la atención, quien la saludó coquetamente-. Su correo de voz -anunció un poco decepcionado.

-Espero no sea tarde. Tal vez ya eres su amigo -dijo en tono burlón.

-¿Si? ¿Cómo lo sé?

-Sabes, no importa eso, si tienes ganas de ir allá, Kiba, ve a otra parte.

-¿Pero cómo sabes todo esto? -la expresión del Uchiha se tornó un poco sombría.

-Una niña me dio mucha lata... perra -fingió una risa, aunque el recuerdo de su amiga aun lo lastimaba.

-Disculpa... disculpa... -la castaña de la pista de hielo se encontraba frente a ellos.

-Oh, ¡disculpa tú! -el chico volteo a ver a la insistente muchacha- Te vi coqueteando conmigo, ¿qué dirá tu novio?

-¿Quién? ¿Él? -señaló al castaño que los saludaba desde la ventana- Oh, es solo un amigo -Sasuke fingió una cara de sorpresa y dirigió una mirada a su amigo mientras se acercaba a su nueva conquista. En ese momento el "amigo" fue embestido por otro patinador.

...

-Todavía la veo, talla más. No la acaricies, talla fuerte, mas, mas, mucho más, mucho más -Un pálido hombre se encontraba sentado, mientras le gritaba a su asistente, quitan trataba de quitar una mancha del costoso tapete- Kabuto, ¿con estos pantalones me veo gordo?

-Pues... -el peliblanco no sabía que contestar- etto...

-¡Despedido! -gritó el cara de serpiente.

-¿NANI? - su cara de sorpresa era única. Su jefe comenzó a reír.

-Es un chiste -el asistente suspiró aliviado.

-Oh, oh, oh -dijo Sasuke anunciando su entrada-. ¿Quién tiene un regalo de Navidad? Yo, señores. Hola Orochimaru, feliz Navidad.

-En esta pose ¿me veo gordo? -dijo mientras se sentaba de una forma extraña en su sillón de cuero.

-Claro que no, jefe -contestó el moreno al instante.

-¡Excelente!... Entonces ¿vas a ver a tu familia esta Navidad? -el azabache comenzó a dudar para responder- ¿Quieres algo? -giró su cabeza en negación- ¡Largo! -gritó a su asistente- Espera, ¿entonces? -se dirigió nuevamente a Sasuke.

-Mis padres están separados, New Jersey no es divertido...

-¡Genial! -siseó- Mira esto -alzó una mano con un control y oprimiendo algunos botones una pantalla se mostró frente a ellos y comenzó a reproducir un vídeo.

El vídeo era sobre la estrella del momento, y su no muy querida ex-novia, Karin Uzumaki. Era toda una psicópata. El mensaje del vídeo no era muy bueno, a pesar de estar "ayudando" a una causa, pero el tema que su jefe le quería dar a entender era claro. La pelirroja tal vez fuera una loca, no muy inteligente, pero había algo que era de suma importancia para el humano-serpiente: la chica era muy famosa y tenía un álbum próximo a lanzar.

-Quiero ese álbum -dijo su jefe, tal como niño pide dulces a su madre cuando van al supermercado.

-¿COMO? -Eso iba a volverlo completamente loco, no podía estar cerca de ella por más de 10 minutos sin que quiera darse un tiro en la cabeza -¿Karin? -el pálido señor asintió- No, escúchame bien, Karin es una vieja loca...

-¿Y qué? Tú te metiste con ella ¿No es cierto?

-Fue solo un día y terminé en el hospital -el azabache ya se encontraba gritando de la desesperación.

-¿Has visto su póster? ¿Lo has visto? -Se levantó y extendió un folio que estaba cerca de él. Estaba plasmada una imagen de la pelirroja sin ropa, solo con crema batida cubriendo sus pechos y comiendo sensualmente una fresa- La gente la ama ¡La gente la ama!

-Ah, ¿quién la ama?

-MTV le dio un nuevo reality show para el año que viene, si sacamos el álbum con ese programa es éxito garantizado. Escucha, habla con ella, está grabando en...

-Se dónde está grabando -interrumpió vencido el moreno.

-Eso, hazme feliz, ahora vete -su asistente pensó que era comentario dirigido a el, así que comenzó a levantarse- No, tu no, no... Espera -el moreno volteó de nuevo a ver a su jefe- Si no me haces feliz, buscaré a otra persona que me haga feliz.

-Hmp -contestó molesto antes de salir de la oficina.

-¿¡QUE HACES TODAVÍA AQUÍ!? -gritó al ver al peliblanco sentado en el suelo -¡Vete! ¡Ve por mi langosta! ¡VE, ANDA, RÁPIDO! -el chico salió corriendo desesperadamente, lo que causó que tropezara con algo en el camino y cayera torpemente al suelo, aunque su jefe seguía gritándole.

* * *

Bueno, creo que es todo por hoy, para no hacer mas largo el chisme.

Quería decirles que esta escena -la del jefe- fue la que me inspiró a hacer la adaptación, por que miraba a Orochimaru haciendo y diciendo todo eso. No voy a mentir, prácticamente me cagué de la risa.

¡Muchas gracias por los favoritos, las alertas y los reviews!

¡Disfrutenlo!


	3. Accidente aereo

Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran M.K. No quisieran que este me perteneciera nunca... fuera horrible... la trama tampoco, tan solo es una adaptación de la comedia romántica Solo Amigos, de cual aprendimos lo que es la temida Friendzone.

* * *

Entró al estudio de grabación tratando de no pensarlo mucho, porque sabía que se podía arrepentir. ¿Cómo era que se dejaba tratar así por su jefe? Se había jurado a sí mismo a no acercarse a esa chica loca a menos de 500 metros. Entró como si nada a la oficina, deseando no encontrarla ahí, pero a juzgar por los alaridos que se escuchaban, ella estaba ahí cantando en el estudio. O tratando de hacerlo, porque solo lograba sonar como una foca a medio morir.

La pelirroja, vestida con pocos trapos como siempre, bailaba y cantaba a un ritmo diferente a la pista y desentonaba cada nota aguda ¿Cómo era que la gente la amaba? Saludó a su representante con la mano y este lo miró horrorizado. Tal vez era la intimidante chica o el fracaso que veía venir en un futuro cuando la gente se diera cuenta que ella realmente NO SABÍA cantar.

-Corta, corta -ordenó enfurecida cuando no llegó a la nota más alta de toda la canción-. A ver Suigetsu, ¿qué idiota me cambió la nota?

-Nadie, nadie -dijo este con poca paciencia y un poco de miedo- Es la misma nota de las ultimas 43 tomas, Karin.

-Pues algo pasa por que no me inspira -dijo con un tono un tanto infantil-. ¡Necesito mi guitarra!

-Hay que grabar las pistas por separado -indicó el peliblanco como algo obvio.

-¡Lo sé! -tomó su guitarra y se la puso encima- Pero la letra dice bailo libre con mi guitarra, baka. Así que voy a ser real ¿está bien? ¡No pienso dejar que tú y ese dobe de allá arriba me conviertan en una puta que no sabe ni tocar! Quiero ser alguien reconocida ¿Me estas escuchando? ¡Son unos bakas! -comenzó a cantar y tocar su guitarra-. ¡Son unos bakas! ¡Son unos bakas!...

Y su voz se apagó, por fin. Suigetsu le dio la orden a un joven de erizado cabello color naranja que estaba en los controles. ¿Por qué no había nada así en su cuerpo que pudiera callarla?

-Es toda tuya -condenó su representante al salir del estudio.

-Sasuke-kun -comenzó a gritar la chica al notarlo, aunque su voz no era muy audible. Así que solo supo que el demonio había notado su presencia hasta que comenzó a tocar el vidrio que los separaba.

-No te oigo Karin -dijo cuándo la chica comenzó a hablar y hablar detrás del vidrio a prueba de sonido. Pero por más señas que hizo ella solamente seguía en lo suyo: hablar, hasta que se dio cuenta- Muy lista, Karin.

-¡No lo puedo creer! -exclamó al salir de la habitación de grabación- ¡Cómo te echaba de menos! -corrió hacia él y brincó en sus brazos, Sasuke la agarró aunque deseaba tanto dejarla caer, y ella comenzó a besarle apasionadamente, rápido intentando introducir su lengua a la boca del moreno. El solo la miraba aburrida, sin siquiera intentar regresarle el beso -Un momento -dijo al terminar el beso y bajar de sus brazos- ¿estás aquí porque me extrañabas o porque tu jefe quiere mi álbum?

Mientras ella le daba la espalda, el moreno pretendió darle un balazo, cosa que deseaba con toda su alma. Se acercó al sillón, al darse cuenta que ella esperaba una respuesta.

-Las dos cosas -dijo derrotado. Si no mentía un poco, no lograría su objetivo.

-Que bien, yo también te he extrañado -giró su cuerpo y quedó a unos 10 metros de el.

-Hmp.

-¡Quiero comerte enterito!

-Preferiría que no -una parte en su interior le dijo que era capaz de hacerlo literalmente y no solo metafóricamente.

-Pero yo quiero -el moreno contestó inútilmente no, porque antes que terminara de decirlo ella ya estaba corriendo de nuevo hacia él, haciéndolo caer en el sillón a su espalda. Lo que hacía por su jefe. Ella atacó su boca y mordió salvajemente su labio inferior haciéndolo gritar de dolor-. ¡Uy te voy a dar todo!

-No espera...

-Mi gatito -dijo haciendo ridículo sonidos de un felino-. ¿Qué vas a hacer de vacaciones? -empezó a desabotonar el pantalón del chico como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-Voy a ir a Santa Bárbara -se notaba su incomodidad, pero, de recordar la última vez, no le quedaban ganas de encontrase en esa situación de con ella de nuevo.

-Porque tengo un fiestón en París...

-París no va a funcionar para mí.

-...y podemos irnos hoy en la noche. Podemos jugar y amarnos -¿esa chica estaba demente o qué?- ¡Lo olvidaba! Tengo una canción nueva -se levantó, dejando de acosar al notanpequeño amiguito de Sasuke-. Tienes que escucharla...

-Se llama Perdonar -aclaró su garganta -como si eso funcionara- y comenzó a tocar una melodía melosa un tanto común y a cantar una desafinada letra sin sentido. El tan solo estaba observándola desde el sillón de enfrente con los pantalones hasta la rodilla y tal vez, solo tal vez, un problema del que se tendría que deshacer en un rato más en el baño.

...

Sus pensamientos giraban a lo mismo "¿Cómo fui convencido de esto? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué acepté? ¿Qué no se sabe otra canción? ¿Por qué voy a París con ELLA?"

No se limitó al mentir sobre la horrenda canción, a fin de cuentas ella no reconocía su voz sarcástica ¿así o más estúpida? Solo pudo asustarse que ella llevara consigo un arma que disparaba choques en su bolsa. Fuera o no para los acosadores, ella NO DEBÍA portar algo que pudiera causar daño a alguien más. Aunque sabía que algo iba a salir mal cuando le ofreció una mezcla extraña de atún con ajo, que simplemente rechazo.

Y si, ella olvidó quitar el aluminio antes de meter su asquerosa comida al horno microondas. Y gracias a eso, ahí se encontraban, parados en medio de la nada en un aeropuerto en quién sabe dónde, con la noticia que debía esperar hasta el día siguiente para obtener otro vuelo. Y encima, la pelirroja cree que esta en un estúpido programa de bromas.

Su plan era sencillo, acompañarla a París, escaparse y con alguna tonta escusa convencerla de darle el álbum a su jefe y no volver a verla NUNCA en su vida. Una noche más con ella lo iba a matar.

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó al oficial que se encargó de accidente aéreo mientras se abrazaba del condenado frío que hacía.

-Estamos como a una hora de Trenton -la pelirroja seguía maldiciendo mientras hablaba por teléfono con su agente.

-¿Jersey? ¿Estamos en Jersey? -Una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en su rostro, tal vez era hora de visitar su ciudad natal después de 10 años.

...

-¡Qué lindo traerme a conocer a tu mamá! -exclamó emocionada la demente chica una vez frente a la puerta de su antigua casa- ¿Fue uno de tus astutos planes, Sasuke-kun?

-Si mi plan fue que incendiaras el avión y casi nos mataras...

Antes de que ella pudiera contestarle una mujer de hermosas facciones y un largo cabello negro azulado abrió la puerta, marcando una o perfecta con sus labios al ver a su hijo en el marco de la puerta.

-Sorpresa -dijo un tanto aburrido el moreno, al momento en que su madre comenzaba a gritar de la emoción y Karin se asustaba un poco por su efusiva madre. Segundos después comenzó a llorar, haciendo una escena nivel telenovela.

-¡Mi muchacho! -su expresión cambio, su madre le preocupaba a veces, pero su hermano la acompañaba, así que no estaba sola.

...

-Voy enseguida -tenía las maletas en sus manos y estaba frente a su habitación. Suspiró y entró, prendiendo la luz.

Su habitación se encontraba tal y como la había dejado, aunque se notaba que su madre entraba de vez en cuando a limpiarla porque no había ni una sola mota de polvo.

Las paredes estaban llenas de fotografías de ellos juntos y frente a un pequeño escritorio se encontraba unas letras en azul y rosa que decían "Sasuke y Sakura amigos por siempre". Recorrió con la vista cada una de las fotografías recordando cada momento junto a su mejor amiga, su querida enamorada en secreto. Una imagen hecha por el -mejor dicho dibujada- con sus fracciones finas y su linda cara monopolizando el color de las paredes.

Un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de el al ver todas la imágenes y observar a su antiguo yo. Tal vez estaba con ella en ese tiempo, pero nunca junto a ella. Nunca ella lo vio como algo más que su débil mejor amigo y eso lo enfurecía.

Comenzó a quitar con enojo cada una de las fotos donde se encontraban juntos, el fingiendo una sonrisa alegre mientras sabía que no era feliz, por no estar con ella... Pero no pudo seguir con eso. Esos recuerdos eran demasiado importantes para el como para intentar borrarlos de una.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza. Mi computadora se averió hace unos días y estaba frustada por eso y nada mas no se me venían las ganas de seguir con esto. Afortunadamente mi hermana, quien sigue la historia, puso mi trasero en el sillón y su laptop en mis piernas y no dejo que me levantara hasta que terminara el capitulo.

Bueno, una cosa antes de nada. Por tratar de no hacer el capitulo demasiado largo no he metido aun a Sakura, pero en el próximo será su segunda aparición. Aunque no se, si quieren mas largo los capítulos, solo digan.

He tenido que modificar un tanto la historia, en el siguiente entenderán porque lo digo, aunque también tiene que ver con el primer capitulo aunque digan... ¿alguien se imagina a un Sasuke gordo? Con eso de que era un soso y romántico se me hizo demasiado así que tuve que cambiar un tanto eso. Los demás cambios de la trama serán para no hacer muy increíble todo, como demasiado OOC.

¡Gracias por los favoritos, alertas y reviews! Después de publicar este capitulo responderé los Reviews.

¡Disfrutenlo y nos leemos pronto!


	4. Reencuentro

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si eso fuera cierto, hiciera cosas indecentes con los personajes que tal vez me mandara al infierno. La trama tampoco, solo estoy trascribiendo y adaptando de la película el cuero de Ryan Reynolds, Solo Amigos.

* * *

La ridícula decoración navideña dañaba los ojos del moreno, hasta un punto poco humano. Su madre le había ofrecido algo caliente de beber a él y a su "hermosa" compañía. Y se encontraban los tres sentados en la sala disfrutando de esta. Bueno casi, porque él no comía nada dulce por estúpida vanidad, aunque su frío cuerpo se lo pedía.

-Antes no hacía tanto frío en Jersey -un suspiro acompañó su dramático comentario.

-Si ha estado haciendo mucho frío este mes -apoyó, como siempre su madre-, ya gastamos siete bolsas de sal de roca.

-Su casa es muy colorida, señora Uchiha -el comentario dibujó una sonrisa sincera en el rostro de madre del moreno- Sasuke-kun no me dijo que eran tan rústicos. Es como un cuento de pobres y ricos, -la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro- pero siempre la clase medio me ha parecido muy atrayente -tomó en sus no delicadas manos el amiguito de Sasuke -de nuevo- y lo apretó salvajemente ante la mirada confusa de la señora- ¿¡No es lindo Sasuke-kun!?

La señora se revolcó incomoda, al igual que su hijo, -Si, es un hijo especial -Sasuke comenzaba a adoptar un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro-. Siempre nos manda en avión a Los Ángeles, y lleva como 7... 8...

-10 años.

-10 años que no venía a casa -tal vez su madre no lo notara, pero en ese momento se encontraba totalmente avergonzado.

-Deidara, eso es arte -exclamó una ronca voz que abrió la puerta en ese momento.

-¡Qué bueno que llegaste! -exclamó la señora a su hijo mayor-. Hola cielo -Pero el mayor de los hermanos tenía la vista perdida en el sillón donde se encontraba su hermano pequeño con una peculiar acompañante...

-Miren quien está aquí... -ante tal comentario el moreno se levantó del sillón, alegre de ver su hermano mayor tan contento de encontrarlo -¡Eres tú! -corrió hacia el sillón, donde se encontraba Sasuke con los brazos abiertos, y pasó ignorándolo olímpicamente para sentarse en su antiguo puesto junto a la sensual pelirroja-. ¿Es mi regalo de Navidad?

-Karin, mi hermano mayor, Itachi -Presentó el Uchiha menor. Realmente no esperaba encontrarse a su hermano ahí.

-Soy Karin -extendió su mano a modo de saludo.

-Eres Karin -el moreno tomó su mano-. Uchiha Itachi. Es un placer. Tengo tu póster en mi pared, pero eres mucho más sexy en persona -un tono seductor acompañó sus palabras.

-Lo sé -la pelirroja estaba bastante consciente de lo que provocaba en los hombres.

-¿Tienes su póster en tu pared?

-Si -el mayor de los hermano no parecía ni un poco avergonzado-. Hace como una hora me hice un "favorcito" con él.

-¿Qué favorcito? -la señora Uchiha estaba bastante lejos de entender el sentido libidinoso de su hijo mayor.

-Sra. Uchiha, ¿no tiene algo de comer que no sea pollo? -la voz de la pelirroja sonaba tierna y melodiosa- Por que estoy llevando una dieta ahora y no puedo comer nada que no sea salmón...

-Me encanta el salmón, es el color más bonito para los cuartos -de nuevo estaba demasiado perdida para entender la situación-. Es muy relajante.

-Lo mejor es que empiece a tomar -la voz del menor de los Uchiha interrumpió la nada coherente platica de su familia y Karin. Realmente necesitaba salir de ese infierno-. Solo iré a... -con la mano hizo la forma de una pistola y pretendió dispararla en su boca, dando a entender mejor su punto. Itachi... Qué bueno es estar en casa.

...

La taberna de Asuma tal vez no era una de las más elegante o mejores de las que hay en LA, pero sin duda era la mejor opción con la que Sasuke podía ahogar sus penas, y matar esa noche, porque solo era una noche la que tenía que resistir eso.

-Sasuke-kun, hay que pedir para llevar -por lo menos el moreno trataba de fingir que el ambiente no era repugnante, pero no esperaba que Karin se callara algo así-. Las personas me están viendo fijo.

Mientras su superficial acompañante se entretenía con las cosas extrañas que raras veces había visto en su vida, tales como menús de plástico y cosas así, Sasuke escaneó el lugar en busca de algún conocido. Una sonrisa ladina se presentó en su rostro cuando encontró algo que parecía bastante interesante. Se acercó silenciosamente a la joven pareja, dejando atrás a la pelirroja, y tocó el hombro del muchacho, para llamar su atención.

-Disculpe, pero me preguntaba si el ramen algún día será catalogado como comida típica de la cultura japonesa -Simple pero efectivo.

-Pues es una pregunta bastante... -la pareja abrió bien sus ojos y sus bocas soltaron un grito de sorpresa al reconocerlo. De nuevo, simple pero efectivo-. ¡Sasuke-teme!

-No puedo creerlo -soltó tímidamente la peli azul mientras ambos se lanzaban a darle un abrazo a su viejo amigo-. Eres tú, te-te ves, te ves genial, Sasuke-kun.

-¡Te ves genial, dattebayo!

-Hmp, lo sé. ¿Cómo han estado? -Karin finalmente se acopló a la conversación, aunque solamente reía como estúpida mientras abrazaba al azabache.

-Hinata-chan y yo... ¡nos casamos, dattebayo! -El rubio le dedicó una gran sonrisa, mientras la chica se sonrojaba de sobremanera.

-¡¿Se casaron?! -¿Cuantas relaciones del instituto duraban más de 10 años? ¿Cuántas?

-¡Se casaron! -dijo a unísono Karin, al parecer, no había nadie más a quien molestar.

-Sí, sí, no casamos... Tenemos un hijo ¡Minato! -dijeron ambos a destiempo la pareja-. Se parece mucho a mí, pero tiene los ojos de Naruto-kun -la peli azul ya no era tan tímida como en el instituto. Tantos años con el interactivo rubio debía haberle ayudado.

-¿Cómo fue que pasó tanto tiempo? -el azabache aún seguía incrédulo. Hasta sentía que no había hecho nada de su vida, a pesar de tener una exitosa carrera.

-Es un niño brillante, creativo... y puedes conocerlo -Naruto hablaba orgulloso de su primogénito.

-Eso sería... genial -por primera vez en toda la semana, el moreno esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad pura, de esas que eran ya raras en su rostro. Su amigo de cabellos rubios lo vio maravillado.

-¡Mira esos dientes! Eso son unos buenos revestimientos de porcelana los que tienes, teme.

-No me digas que eres dentista.

-Caí directito en la trampa, teme.

-Ambos lo hicimos, dobe. (*)

-Oye, CARIÑO, ¿no me vas a presentar? -era por eso que el moreno sentía el ambiente tan liviano. Karin ya había cerrado su boca por más de dos minutos.

-Hmp -no intento darle ni un poco de ánimo a su respuesta-. Karin, ellos son mis viejos amigos, él es Uzumaki Naruto y ella es Hyuuga Hinata.

-¿Sus nombres son Naruto y Hinata? -la pareja asintió, al parecer sin entender el entusiasmo de la pareja de su amigo-. ¡Kami, eso es tan lindo! Tan solo quiero comérmelos a ambos -la chica maníaca empezó a hacer extraño sonidos de perro, como si un chihuahua tuviera rabia, lo que hizo crecer el desconcierto de la pareja-. Bueno, iré al baño de niñas, y luego nos vamos.

-Hmp -fue todo lo que obtuvo de respuesta. Se alejó pasando entre la pareja hacia el baño-. Ella es... ta de vuelta.

-¡Mira el trasero de esa chica! Es enorme -acomodó sus brazos en los hombros de la pareja, estando ella en el medio-. Fue tan lindo conocerlos chicos -le dio un beso en la mejilla a Naruto de despedida, y luego se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de su esposa, plantándole un apasionado beso que la dejo tan roja como un tomate.

-E-ella es a-adora-adorable -Hinata aún se encontraba roja de la vergüenza.

-Demasiado empalagosa -repugnancia se notaba en la voz del moreno, el rubio simplemente quedó serio.

-¡Kami-sama! ¡Es Sasuke-teme Uchiha, damas y caballeros, dattebayo!

-Sí, bueno, fue tan grandioso...

-¿Uchiha Sasuke? ¿Uchiha? -esa voz, esa voz- ¡Uchiha! -de detrás de Naruto un hombre se acercó a ellos. Era tan solo una sombra del "grandioso" Kisame -Te vi en los Grammys, sentado junto a Lady Gaga -El moreno no salía de su asombro ¿era el quien había hecho sus cuatro años de instituto imposibles? -Soy yo, Kisame ¿me recuerdas?

-Cómo olvidarte, Kisame...

-¿Oye no tienes... 5 dólares, que puedas, no sé, darme?

-Hmp -de su bolsillo sacó un billete y sin revisarlo se le entregó. Las cosas se pagan en esta vida ¿no?- Sigue viviendo el sueño, baka.

-¡Clase del 2003! -acercó a la pareja, quien lucía incomoda. Se dio la vuelta y dejó a los amigos solos- ¡Aquí está tu dinero, perra!

-Parece que no mucho ha cambiado...

-No puedo creerlo, teme. ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

-Simplemente, me mudé al Oeste. Supongo que estoy viviendo el sueño allá.

Sasuke siguió informando a sus amigos de los acontecimientos recientes y no tan recientes en su vida, cuando Hinata encontró la mirada con alguien que podría considerar inconveniente encontrar con el Uchiha en ese mismo momento. Dándose cuenta de esto, el moreno siguió la mirada de la chica para encontrarse con nadie más y nadie menos que ella... Sakura Haruno.

Sintiéndose descubierta por la mirada de su mejor amigo, se tiró al suelo, en busca de un escondite, lo cual fue en vano por que él se dirigía a la barra, donde ella estaba trabajando de mesera y haciendo una bebida que termino derramada sobre ella y el suelo.

-Sakura -la chica se encontraba sentada abrazada de sus rodillas con la cara escondida y los ojos cerrados. Alzó la mirada al escuchar la voz de su amigo y a diferencia de la pareja, no se notaba muy contenta de encontrarlo.

-Sasuke-kun, hola.

-Hola -sentada en el suelo y sintiéndose ridícula, ella comenzó a reír-. ¿Qué haces allá abajo?

-Yo... solo... me atrapaste -se levantó y quito con su mano tierra imaginaria de su ropa-. ¿Cómo estás? -con su pie tiró por accidente la botella de la bebida- Mierda. Espérame.

La pelirrosa, quien llevaba el feo uniforme del bar, salió de detrás de la barra casi corriendo para ir a abrazar a su mejor amigo, a quien no había visto en 10 años, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Mírate -seguían abrazados y Sasuke apretó un poco más su agarré, levantando a la chica del suelo- ¡Ya me puedes levantar! -terminaron su abrazo y la chica lucía más feliz que cuando lo vio- Te ves tan genial, ¡mira que cuerpo! Eres como un hombre nuevo. Esos hombros, tus abdominales, -el moreno reía un poco, disfrutando el reencuentro- y mira, por fin tienes pectorales... ¡Wow, Uchiha Sasuke!

-Sakura Haruno -Sin duda ella seguía igual de linda como siempre, con su eterna sonrisa alegre; a pesar de los años, parecía que aún tenía 18 años.

-Entonces... ¿cuánto tiempo estarás en la ciudad?

-Solo esta noche.

-¿Una noche solamente? ¿Enserio? ¿No te puedes quedar más tiempo?

-Enserio quisiera quedarme, pero -una chica chocó bruscamente con la pelirrosa, haciéndola moverse de su lugar.

-Vamos, Sasuke-kun, hay pis en el piso del baño -al notar a la pelirrosa frente a ella, Karin hizo uno de sus sonidos extraños como gato, abrazando el brazo del moreno.

-Hmp.

-Bueno, etto, si, -¿sería todo lo que podrían verse? ¿Después de 10 años? ¿Una estúpida platica en un bar asqueroso pretendiendo que todos aquellos años como mejores amigos nunca pasaron?- fue realmente estupendo verte.

-Lo mismo digo -la pelirrosa hizo un berrinche un tanto infantil que hizo que su amigo riera, antes de unirse nuevamente en un abrazo-. Llama cuando quieras, estoy viviendo con mis padres -la frase hizo que riera nuevamente el azabache- ¡Lo sé, vivo con mis padres! -Ahora era la chica quien reía, un tanto nerviosa-. Bueno, adiós.

Y así de rápido como la encontró, ella desapareció de su vida, escondiéndose nuevamente detrás de la barra. No sin antes de que pudiera responder al último Adiós que el moreno le dedicó. Se dio la vuelta, tenía algunos otros asuntos que resolver mejores que quedarse pensando en su mejor amiga ahí parado como estúpido.

-Sakura Haruno, es como una caja de vino... -Kisame con su horrible aliento alcohólico lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Bien has de saberlo.

-Sabes, hace 10 años nunca hubiera tenido una chica como ella, y ahora tienes a quien quieres -si las miradas mataran...- Apuesto que fácilmente podrías tirarte a Sakurita...

-Hmp -una sonrisa ladina de soberbia se dibujó en su rostro. Él era mejor que ese idiota alcohólico. Pero debía admitir que no estaba tan equivocado-. Disculpa -una gran idea se había presentado en su cabeza, de esas que no podía ignorar-. Oye, hay posibilidades que mi vuelo pueda demorarse un día extra. ¿Qué haces mañana?

-Nada. ¿Quieres que almorcemos?

-¿Una cita de día? -no pudo evitar que su tono de voz saliera con unas cuantas octavas arriba de lo normal.

-Sí.

-Hmp, bueno.

-Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun -Karin comenzó a ladrar desde la entrada del bar.

-Iré por ti al mediodía...

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun!

-...Imposible...

-¡Sasuke-kun!

-...¡ESTOY OCUPADO! -El moreno gritó totalmente exasperado, haciendo que las miradas de todos en el bar de centraran en él.

-Estoy ocupado... Eres un baka.

-Suena increíble, nos vemos mañana.

El moreno dejó a una increíblemente furiosa pelirrosa por la escena de su estúpida novia, para encontrarse con la chica maníaca que todos creían, incluso ella, que era su novia y tenía derecho de hablarse de esa manera.

-Vámonos.

-¿Que fue todo eso? -La pelirroja arruinó el intento del moreno del salir lo más rápido posible del bar, jalándolo de la corbata y atrayéndolo hacia ella.

-Nada -Lo suyo no era miedo, era sentido común. Sabía lo que ella era capaz de hacer- Solo una vieja amiga a la que saludaba.

-Pues que siga así -tomó de un jalón sus partes especiales, haciendo que se doblara del dolor.

-No es una pelota -con la voz ahogada, intentaba quitar las manos de la loca de su "amigo".

-Son mis pelotas -la muy cínica comienza a reír como... cínica, antes de que el moreno la jale a la salida del bar.

Si quería que todo su plan funcionara, primero que nada, Sasuke tenía que controlar a la loca pelirrosa para que no arruinara nada. Y sabía perfectamente como iba a lograr eso.

* * *

(*) Realmente no se a que se refieren con eso, si alguien sabe, suplico que me lo haga saber.

Bueno, después de mucho aquí esta la continuación. Mi computadora sigue en reparación pero espero tenerla en 10 días. Espero que esto no haya hecho hacerlas enojar.

¡Gracias por los follows, favoritos y reviews!

¡Disfrútenlo!


	5. Primera Cita

Naruto no me pertenece, tampoco la trama.

* * *

Mientras Karin dormía plácidamente en su cama, ya que su madre había insistido en que durmieran en la misma habitación como "pareja" que eran, Sasuke se encontraba mirando las fotos de su adolescencia de todos los momentos que había compartido con Sakura. Algunas eran fotos divertidas, llenas de recuerdos y otras eran simplemente horribles para el moreno, ya que le recordaban el chico que solía ser. Pero más de una fotografía le hizo sonreír.

Entre las miles de fotos se encontraba un par de hojas dobladas, las cuales contenían las "100 razones por las cuales Sakura Haruno es la mejor"...

...

Como era época navideña la nieve cubría el lugar y las personas ya se encontraban cantando villancicos. El día era perfecto, a pesar de ser un poco frío, pero eso no le iba a impedir a Sasuke que su plan fuera ejecutado. Primero tenía que deshacerse de Karin... y sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo.

-Hey... hermano... hey despierta -el moreno le pegaba a su hermano mayor para hacerlo reaccionar- zopilote... despierta.

-¿Qué quieres? -el Uchiha mayor respondió empezando a golpear a su hermano, lo que se convirtió en una lucha de manotadas, que Sasuke solucionó sentándose en la cabeza de Itachi- ¿QUÉ?

-Necesito que me hagas un favor...

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? -difícilmente hablaba por el peso de su hermano, pero lo haría batallar para que obtuviera lo que quería.

-Me encontré con Sakura anoche...

-Ay, ahí vas otra vez -el moreno menor lo calló brincando en su cara.

-No soy el mismo que el de hace 10 años, imbécil.

-Siempre serás un debilucho para mi -Sasuke siguió haciendo gritar a su hermano de diferentes maneras, el poder hacerlo sufrir era una de las ventajas de haberse hecho más fuerte que él durante ese tiempo.

-AH ¿QUE QUIERES DE MI?

-Necesito que entretengas a Karin...

-Lo que tú digas.

...

La pelirroja era jalada por un ya desesperado Sasuke hacia afuera de la casa. El día se estaba poniendo cada vez más frío y amenazaba con nevar de nuevo, cosa que realmente nunca sucedía en Los Ángeles, así que Karin no estaba acostumbrada a eso. Solo se escuchaba como la pelirroja se quejaba y como el moreno bufaba molesto.

-Sasuke-kun ¿qué haces? -la nieve hacia bastante fácil arrastrarla, ya que resbalaban sus zapatos con ella.

-Es un día perfecto.

-¿Y París? -la pelirroja estaba a punto de chillar para lograr lo que quería.

-París puede esperar, esto es más importante -era hora de empezar con su plan maestro-. ¿No quieres tener contacto con tu público? -la chica dudó pero contestó que si- Pues claro, debes conectarte con ellos, sentir su energía o lo que sea. Ellos son los que van a comprar tu disco. Pero ¿dónde puedes encontrarte con tus admiradores en Nueva Jersey?

-Ohm... ¿el centro comercial?

-¡El centro comercial! Ya veo que no eres tan tonta.

-¡Ven acá, chiquita! -Itachi le hablaba desde el carro que sería su transporte.

-Oye, yo no voy a ir con el -el moreno ya estaba abriendo la puerta del carro.

-¿Quieres relacionarte con tus admiradores? -tomó su cabeza y empujó su cuerpo dentro del vehículo- ¡Pues ve con uno!

-Oye ¿no vienes conmigo?

-No, tienes que hacerlo sola. Yo sería un estorbo. ¡Los dedos! -y sin más cerró la puerta del carro deshaciéndose de su único impedimento para poder tener el día libre. Era hora de seguir con el pan.

...

La familia Haruno era bastante tradicionalista. Arreglaban su casa según la época del año y navidad no era la excepción. Cuando Sasuke se aparcó frente a la casa de la pelirrosa se dio cuenta que esto seguía sucediendo. El señor Haruno se encontraba en el patio delantero dando órdenes de como acomodar los adornos navideños.

-Señor Haruno, buen día -hubiera preferido no saludarle, pero era algo que debía hacer.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¡Si es el señor del día de San Valentín! Este chico todos los días de San Valentín le traía rosas a Sakura. Volvía locos a sus novios, hasta que explicábamos que solo eras su amigo -el señor rompió en carcajadas, mientras el orgullo del Uchiha era pisoteado por sus palabras.

-Sí, me acuerdo. Anciano imbécil -susurró lo último para sí mismo, mientras el señor seguía riendo.

-Hola Sasuke-kun -Sakura se había asomado por la puerta, impidiendo que el moreno matara a golpes a su padre-, enseguida salgo.

-¿Y cómo te convertiste en eso? ¿Empezaste a vivir en un gimnasio? -Otro golpe a su orgullo.

-Fue un placer -se metió en su carro, para evitar una desgracia. Tomó su celular e hizo una llamada.

...

-¿Es broma? -dijo la voz a otro lado del teléfono.

-Renté el mejor Porsche de Nueva Jersey y voy a actuar fríamente hasta que esté comiendo de la palma de mi mano -comentaba el moreno orgulloso hasta que la puerta del carro fue abierta por la chica-. Ya me voy.

-¡Wow, que auto! A las chicas deben de encantarle.

-Sí, yo odio también esta cosa, lo renté, es tan ostentoso.

Había pensado con detenimiento a donde llevarla, un lugar caro y elegante era la mejor opción, pero ella tenía una idea un poco diferente. Sin mucha alegría se dirigieron hacia el peor lugar que podían visitar en esas condiciones.

-Este lugar no ha cambiado nada -no se sentía cómodo sentado en un lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos.

-No, nada -la chica parecía bastante contenta de su decisión.

-¿Segura que no quieres ir a otro lugar?

-No, no quiero. Tenemos historias aquí -exactamente esa era el problema para él.

-Historias -una cara de repulsión se dibujó en el rostro del Uchiha, cosa que notó Sakura, pero no pudo decir nada ya que fue interrumpida por una señora mayor que fue atenderlos.

-¡Dios mío! Me acuerdo de ustedes dos. Pero ya no eres ese flaquito simpático como antes -con fuerza agarró una mejilla del moreno y la jaló con una sonrisa.

-Este es mi espacio personal -con un tenedor trató de alejar a la feliz señora.

-Ahora vengo, les tengo una sorpresa.

-Eras un flaquito simpático -dijo la pelirrosa burlándose de su mejor amigo.

-Ah, gracias por recordar que era un debilucho -la chica suspiró viéndolo entristecida.

-¿Por qué te esfumaste hace 10 años?

Sabía que tarde o temprano tenían que llegar a ese punto de la conversación. Tenía dos opciones: decir la verdad y mostrar ese lado sensible que solo ella conocía -y justo por el cual había pasado tanto tiempo en la zona de los amigos; o, decir una fría mentira que lo dejara bien parado.

Un berrinche de parte de él, al tener como opción de comida una bomba de azúcar -el alegando lo poco que consumía azúcar para evitar que su régimen se arruinara- una discusión sin sentido y el -como se temía- terminando como el malo de la historia. En esas oraciones se resumía su cita.

En resumen: Primera parte del plan: fracaso.

Eso no podía ser bueno. La primera cita es decisiva. El error fue desde el principio, cuando aceptó la cita de día, pero ya nada podía hacer para solucionarlo. Había perdido su primera oportunidad con la chica que tanto tiempo le retuvo en la zona de amigos.

...

Se dirigían en silencio hacia la casa de la pelirrosa. Ella estaba hasta cierto punto molesta por su actitud tan infantil y él podía notarlo, incluso, podía sentir el enojo saliendo desde sus poros. Cuando se encontraron frente a su casa, bajó -haciéndose el caballeroso- para abrir su puerta y dejarla en el umbral, esperando que algo mágico sucediera.

-Fue... lindo verte -no parecía segura de que hubiera sido, pero sentía el compromiso de decirlo.

-Hmp... -su incomodidad era factible- Bueno, creo que nos veremos luego.

-Sí que tengas un buen viaje -ella estiró su mano, pero él tenía una idea distinta.

Sin saber tomó también su mano, pero al mismo tiempo, se acercó a ella y empezó a sacudirse de una manera extraña. No se sabía si eso era un abrazo o qué, pero no parecía nada cómodo.

Ambos se separaron con un sonrojo en la cara y ella entró a su casa, sin volver a ver al apenado moreno parado en el umbral de su casa.

Si, en definitiva. Su plan había un completo fracaso.

* * *

Lamento la demora, he estado un tanto ocupada.

¡Disfrútenlo!


End file.
